dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
North City
Beginning Gianor steps in the middle of North city, staring all around, getting used to his surroundings. Natch comes and ask Gianor for a friendly battle, in order to his strength. "Bring it on" Natch said to Gianor Arrival of Reziou As a space pod crashes into mountains, Reizou walks out, coughing "Where am I?" "Well whereever I am, there's no way the high and mighty will ever come out this far in the galaxy...." He then sits down on rock. "HELLO??" "I should go I can't wait here forever..." He then flies off. Kid Gogeta comes flying over the mountains and sees Reizou "Hey you what are you doing here"asked Kid Gogeta, flying down to him "I finally got here"Flame said Kid Gogeta looks up and sees Flame"Never mind. I got to get someone"said Kg flying up and the air after Flame"flame wait up"yelled Kg Flame looked back, noticing Kid Gogeta "Hey gogeta" Flame said "Flame you need to watch your back. I sewer you going to die one of this days (epic for shadow). Ok where are you going?"asked Kg "Me? I'm looking for a fight with someone that is powerful" Flame said in response "Why look for one we can fight 1 more time? But not a real battle, and this is going to be the lasted one."said Kg "Ok at the the time chamber" Flame in agreedment, flying to kami look out with gogeta Reziou 2 Reizou flys from a mountain top "Hello? I thought I heard someone..... Darn........." Kid Gogeta then came back, hearing Reziou "Hey you, whats your name?"yelled Kid Gogeta "Hello, are you the one who was here before?" Reizou asked "Yes I am. I just want to know who you are. I am Gogeta, but most people call me Kid Gogeta"Said Kg "My name is Reizou." the ice-jin said "I've traveled a long way to get away from my past. Heh, the only thing I've ever ran from.." "Ok, so I guess you are from the cold planet right?"Kg asked Reziou "Regetably.... I HATE ALL MY RACE STANDS FOR!!!" Reziou suddenly shouted at Kg "S-s-sorry I lost my cool there for a moment... I am disgusted by what my race does..." Reizou stutters "Same here. My race worked for frieza just to kill people. So I am here on earth"said Kg, forming a kai blast in his hands. "I was a low-class, so I didn't get an army. I worked for a coward...... I quickly rose to general because of my amazing power.... When I finaly figured out how wrong it was I felt like an idiot... and knew what I had to do..... I killed him and any one who would die for him... not just to get out of the contract he held over my head for years.... it was to stop his murderous rampage through the galaxy.... then his family and each of their armys came for me. I knew I couldn't kill them all..... I fled.... like a coward....." Reizou, remembering and speaking of his past. "Well, your safe here..."Kid Gogeta said, just as 2 space pods came down to Earth. Reziou looked up "What?! There's no way those high and might freaks found me out here!" Reizou said, beginning to tremble Gogeta flys at the pods, powering at full strength Reizou attempts to charge ki bast and nothing happens "WHAT!?!?!?! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?!!?! I CAN'T USE KI, ECXEPT TO FLY!!!!!!!" Screams Reizou Kid Gogeta blasts both pods"that was easy"said Kid Gogeta about to fly back to Reizou "Lets hope so......" says Reizou The two people in the pods came out to be nappa and turtle "So Gogeta, how did you come to be on this planet?" Reziou asked "Um, to get away from those two there"said Gogeta, flying back as fast as he can "Gogeta do you have any idea why I lost my abilities to use ki?" Says Reizou "Low ki power level but we got to kill this two now"Kid Gogeta said, starting to act scared "I can still kill some people without ki!" says Reizou "HEY YOU ARROGANT FREAKS!!!" Taunts Reizou "Um that is not a good idea"said Kg starting to hide "How tough are these two?" asked Reizou "i don't know, but they killed frieza's men"said gogeta coming back up "We can take'em..." Flame falls on them Flame flys back into space Flame comes back down "Hey you guys need me?" Flame said as he powered up Shockan After the Battle, Shockan is flying threw the sky when he sees a destroyed battle ground. He lands, and says "Wow, I wonder what happened here." After Shockan looks around a bit more. He says, "A pretty intense battle must have happened here. I doubt anyone could have survived. Well I guess their is no point just looking around,I should be on my way. " And then he flies off. 2 hours later, Flame flies by again and sense Shockan power "Shockan was here." Flame said at korin tower then he flys off. Tensho Tensho lands. "Master Roshi! Are you here?!" He yells. Tensho then sees Master Roshi in a hotel room on the top floor staring at the Television "Finally I've found him." Tensho proclaims excitedly and then fies up to the window and knocks on it, "Master Roshi open the window!" He yells. Suddenly, he falls to the ground unconscious. He wakes up an hour later and goes to Namek, realizing that he is dying. Namekian named Guitare Guitare's space ship lands "Is this earth? Ill go to that city and see if anyone is there" He says Puzzled "I am bound to find someone" Guitare says flying through mountains "Find who? Maybe I can help!" Collgeta says, coming out from a mountain "Hello nice to meet your presence. I am Guitare a Namekian looking for two namekians named Tensho and Dendsho." Guitare says bowing "Dendsho is at school, and well... Tensho, well I'm sorry to say, but he's in hell with my mother and father." Collgeta said. "What? That is horrible. I was sent here to find Dendsho son of Tensho and to help him release his inner abilitys. I can release anyone thanks to Elder Moori." He says "Would you like me to release yours?" He asks Collgeta "Yes, please!" Collgeta says excited. Guitare walks towards Collgeta and touches her head and focuses his Ki " Now focus your energy" He says "Yes sir." Collgeta focuses her enegery like told All of the sudden a large flashes of light come out of Guitares palm and hit Collgeta "The process is complete" He says and bows Collgeta was in shock "....Wow!! I don't know what to say!!!" She says amazed "Your Knowledge and Power has been increased" Guitare says "When releasing your essence I sensed you got power from anger. That will now be a stronger power for the original power has bebn formed into your normal" He says "Thank you so much, Guitare!" She says. Kazam Kazam appears in the mountains, meditating. He begins to hear obscure voices in his head that gradually become louder. A dark aura builds up around him, and he eventually becomes overwhelmed and collapses. After he woke up, he flew away, continuing his training. "WAIT!" Becocco shouts, calling for Kazam. Reziou 3 Reizou sits in his crashed space pod with the lid open, violently eating an apple with a smile on his face. Reizou finishes eating the apple, then throws the core into the air and shoots it in to little pieces with a volley of death beams. Then he looks at his new armor and smiles, then yawns and falls asleep. Reizou wakes up, yawns, and stretches. He looks at his shiny new armor and smiles, then flies down to the city. Reizou's cooking up some Jiffy Pop in his makeshift shack in the mountains watching the tv in the other room with an expression of mild amusement, he is wearing just his jumpsuit, his freshly waxed battle armor hangs from a hanger. Reizou is now known as the Snake Hermit (because of his races serpentine traits), he occasionally trains young fighters, but the world's been relatively calm for quite a long while now, and Reizou is very happy to finally rest his battle wary, beaten body and mind. Reizou sits on his small metal framed futon watching a mediocre sitcom and drinking cans of green tea flavored milk teas. He stands up, stretches, walks to the window, opens the blinds and looks up to the nights sky at earths two moons one made of stone, one made of steel.. He sighs... then lets himself fall back on to the futon, but hits his head on one of the metal bars, jumping up in a string of curses, grabing his head and hoping around screaming obscenities for a few breif seconds, before tripping over U his coffee table, when he hits the floor he doesn't even bother getting up and just lays there staring at the celling, and sighs... Becocco knocks on the door of the shack. Reizou jumps up, feels for the 44. Magnum on his TV stand. He stand infront of the door with the gun aimmed at it, and shouts through the door "WHO'S THERE?!?!" (opens door) "Holy jamole! What the flip you doin man!" Becocco says in shock Stumbles back "Who even, are you!?!" Reizou yells "Wow, for someone so strong you show cowardice." Becocco says with a hint of shame "And anyway, don't you know the look of your own race?" "Cowardice?" Reizou says scratching his jaw with the barrel of his 44. Magnum "Using a gun with a power that big? I don't think you need that at all" Becocco says "And besides, that bullet probably wouldn't do anything to you anyway" He gives Becocco a perculiar look, blinking a few times, looks at his gun, looks back to Becocco. "Eh.." stands there for a second. "Who are you? Everybody of my race usualy, pretty much wants to kill me... And you have hair..." Becocco sighs as he gives the explanation again; "I was born on a different planet, and my mother was a saiyan, never did meet my father though. And I have no interest in killing, unless I have something to protect. Heh, you could say 'pacifist blood runs through my veins', heh heh." "Uhh.. nkay.. then what do you want?" Reizou says looking at Becocco with a strange blank stare "Your gonna have to come out of retirement, even though you gave up fighting, that strange planet is still here!" As he points to the sky. "And recently, it has been releasing bands or small furry creatures that have demolished a few towns and are stealing supplies. 2 saiyans and an Ice-jin have landed on the planet and are trying to end it, but wth your substantual power......this threat could vanish" He says clenching his fist and looking at Reizou with a deep care for the universe. Groans loudly, walks inside, sets his revolver on the stove top, makes sure his oven is off, pulls his battle armor over his head, turns off his TV, grabs a can of leeche flavored milk tea, downs it, walks back outside, "Lets go, and get this over with, what-ever-your-name-is.." starts flying up (As they are flying to the planet, an explosion happens about 1,000 miles from their location) "Did you hear that?" Reizou says, looking around "Tch! Darn it! Another attack!" Becocco says as he powers up, his hair sticks strait up and a blue aura encases him as he yells in anger, then, he slowly powers back down "Besides, my power is not enough to beat them, alone their weakest member can handle me easily. I doubt I will be any help in battle to you" He says in shame. "Yeh.. Yeah.. There'll be plenty of time for self pity afterwards..." Reizou say unamused O Natch falls to the ground trying to fight Dark fire,"Get out of my head"! Natch says fighting Dark fire,"I WILL NOT WE ARE NOW ONE AND WHAT I SAY GOES, FACE IT NATCH YOU'VE LOST CONTROL OF YOURSELF AND BECAUSE OF THAT I WILL TAKE CONTROL". "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Natch yells as Dark fire takes over him mentally and physically. After Dark fire obtains control a mass of energy gathers around Natch and explodes. The city is left into nothing but rubble due to the blast.The time for talk is over, the time for vengeance is now, Natch says before flying off. Just then, Gianor teleports right in front of Natch as he is flying away "Are you okay Natch? You seem a bit......wild and angry." Gianor says slightly confused I'm better than ever, me and Dark fire are now one and I feel the power, Natch says. A voice suddenly Started talking to Gianor and Reizou."Hey!?!?Gia,Reizou!Can you her me?!" Drake(Tenchi)said. Oh great if it isnt Tenchi, can't you stop going wherever I go", Natch says. "Tenchi?How can you mistake me for that human weakling.I am Drake his alter ego,or his saiyan half.I am far stronger than him even enough to take you down dark fire.I have no concern for any of you,but Tenchi does and he keeps telling me to help you." Drake says."Reizou,Gianor if you can hear this I need you guys to hold him off while I come and gather the dragon balls to wish the dark fire out of Natch!" "You ignorant fool no one can stop me, now I don't care if you have some kind of multiple personality disorder you try to stop me and all your personalities will feel pain", Natch responds to Drake. "Hold him off? He isn't doing any wrong, all we have to do is contain his power, hopefully he won't go ballistic" Gianor says sitting down "Don''t count on it Gianor, I'm trying to hold back my Dark Fire from taking over me with the little part of me I have left", Natch says,"I don't have much time and my resistence is becoming futile". "Hey you Drake fire Meth head weirdo!I'm only helping you because Tenchi wants me too!It would be easier just to destroy you,but I choose not too." Drake states. ''Drake do not provoke Darkfire, any other commnt like that can make me lose control of my brain bringing out a merciless killer", Natch says,''You may think you can beat him but he has not taken control of me yet, now be wise about this and watch what you say or do". Suddenly Tenchi voice started to talk instead of Drake's(he was still in saiyan mode though)."Natch we can help you but you need to let the drak fire take complete control over you if we want to extract it!" Tenchi said. "If he goes loose it doesn't matter" Gianor says cracking his knuckles with a grin on his face "I've killed him once and I'll do it again!" ''Seriously...don't pro..voke him he's breaking free.......RUN AWAY"! Natch yells as darkfire completely takes over him.''Hmph... now that I'm in control I can continue my plans, but before I go...", Natch flies up and fires his Meteor Gernaider attack to completly destry the area and atempt to destriy his friends. ''Oh get up that attack was held back, I know you're still alive", Natch says "You truly are pitiful, y'know that, right?" Gianor says as he slowly appears from the smoke, unscathed by the blast. This is coming from the guy that is afraid of his wife", Natch says,''You think you're so tough but I'll kill you easily you are nothing but the dirt underneath my boot you think you're so tough then prove it". "Afraid of my wife!?!?!?!" *a flaming purple aura encases Gianor* "I love Ghiaccia, We are of almost equal strength, true, but I am not afraid of her!" He says as he walks up to Natch "I've killed you once and I'll do it again" Gianor says as he delivers a devastating blow to Natch's stomach. ''Heh he he", Natch laughs,''You ignorant fool you killed Tatch not Natch, I was fused with a weakling, and the only pain I'm getting is this headache from your ignorance, this is a attack fool", Natch appears behind and uses a pressure point attack to temporarily paralyze Gianor. ''Now die!" Natch says getting ready to blowup the area but before he can Gianor teleports everyone to safety (Kami's Lookout) Natch teleports he and Caraba to West City. "Caraba I would love to live here and raise our child", Natch says,"We could buy a house here". Tenchi lands and sits Marohan on the ground while he heals him.Marohan slowly opens his eyes."How do you feel?" Merohan looks around, "Where am I? Did I win?" Natch and Caraba notice Tenchi and Merohan. "Hey Tenchi", Natch says, "And who might you be little guy"? Natch ask. "I-I'm Merohan sir." Merohan looks down. "He's my new student!" Tenchi says beaming with happiness."Oh yeah Marohan I have something for you." He materialized a head band that says ジュニア忍(Junior Ninja in Japanese)"This for you." He turns to see his pregnant sister and almost faints,instantly giving him unpleasant memories. Grès "Hmph...he'll be okay in like a few minutes, but anyway Merohan you're a little shy huh", Natch ask. Merohan nods awkwardly. He looks at the headband then rips it to shreds and disintegrates it. "I already have a headband..." He pulls out a green head band and ties it around his head. Suddenly the headband reappears but on him as a belt."Its majic,bound to you because I gave it to you.Unless I say so it will be with you until you become a full fledged ninja,its writing will be different." Tenchi explains."I understand why you have the head band,your past......nothing to think about now." Merohan growls, "I do not want it! I am not a ninja! I'm a regular fighter, like my father!" "But your wrong." He puts his hand on Mehohans head."Who do you think taught me? For some reason your mind is linked with your fathers." Tenchi talked to him and removed his hand. Merohan, seeming anrgy, stands up and tears the head band off. "Leave me alone!" Runs off extremely fast. Natch cases him and grabs him "Listen Merohan I know what you're going through, my parents were killed when I was only six". Merohan looks at Natch, "Why are you two bothering me? I was fine on my own. And you don't know..." "Yes I do,my parents were also killed.Why I am helping you,you remind me of how I used to be alone allowing no one to get close to me..." Tenchi looks of and looks back with his eye watered up."Being alone wont solve any thing,being with some one makes you stronger.It makes you wanna do things out of your way for others.Makes you wanna protect people who cant protect themsleves.I would still be a dark person with out the help of Natch and I dont want you to have to be that way,becaue no one helped you." Tenchi says to him tearing up. Merohan grunts, "Quit crying, okay!? Fine! I'll stay!" "I like your attitude you kinda remind me of myself when younger", Natch says. " So I'll tell you what, I'll spar with you with one hànd and if you beat me you leave but if I beat you, you listen to Tenchi and give him a chance, sounds like a deal", Natch ask. Merohan sighs, "Fine mister. But, if you win, I'll stay, but none of Tenchi's headband, belt thing." "Fine." The Headband dissappears. "So, when we fighting Natch?" Merohan still seems nervous. Reizou on a quiet stroll home, from a meal, he's carring a styrofoam box and cup. Reizou doesn't notice the group untill he is upon them, because he was to distracted trying to remove a fry from the box, with out spilling anything. When the Ice-Jinn looks up at the dramatic scene infront of him, he stops, and his eyes dart around akwardly, "Umm... Hey.. Guys..." "Hey Reizou lets watch this battle!!." Tenchi materializes 3 chairs with massage buttons and cup holders,along with popcorn for them.Caraba and Tenchi sit down and enjoy themselves to the food."And to make sure we are protected." Tenchi adds a force field to the chairs that surrounds the sitter also. Merohan slips into his stance, "Another battle.." He just sighs. Natch finishes his battle with Merohan only to see Caraba in pain ready to have the baby. Caraba falls out of her seat as beads of sweat runs down her face.She screams in agony and nearly destroys a tree while doing this."NATTTCCCHHH!!!!!" "Oh man she's having the baby right now", Natch says with a worried look on his face. Natch picks Caraba off her feet and carries her to Snake way, all while she grabs Natch's hair in pain. All had seemed to be going well for north city. It seemed so peacefull and quiet as well. That was before this horrible day. Slowly, on the top of a building, a type of hole began to rip open in the air itself, until it was big enough for someone to come through. not to long after, a man steped from the portal, along with to other people besides him, one male one female. As they made it through the portal, it shut behind them quickly and quietly, being a one way and nothing more. The guy stood at the edge of the building, looking down at the city people before saying to his two lackes* Looks like we've finally made it to our new home. *His voice cold and absoute, his powerlevel being felt all around the earth as it fully unleashed, even being so far as being felt past planet namek and beyond Ace lands in North City detecting the strong powers from here. "Hmmm so where are those guys", he wonders as he looks around the city with burnt buildings and the ash covered ground. The men and his henchmen had been destroying buildings and killing innocent people so that they could have room to rebuild when ready. They seemed to be on a building above the ground when they sensed a abnormally high powerlevel approch. When they saw Ace, They raised a eyebrow, before one of them spoke up, and called down to him. It was a female voice* Hey! Who are you!? *She and the rest of ehr group quickly got down and hid their powerlevels, leaving only a slight trace of it. that he could follow "I'm Ace and you are"? Ace ask as he gets in his stance in case these guys are threats. A man quickly shot up from where he was to be in view of Ace, his foot at the edge of the burning building as he said with a smirk* The name is Daxel or King Daxel as you should refer to me. These two behind me are Noden and Nirvana. What buisness do you have on my planet? *His voice firm and demanding, acting like a true king would as the two stood right behind him, looking down at Ace Collie comes flying down and looks at Daxel. "Phew, so you're the guy with the outstanding powerlevel huh? Honestly I was expecting a little bit more pazas, but alright." said Collie. "Y-yeah what she said", Ace exclaims, being a little nervous. "Now this is Planet Earth and if you want it, then you have to go through....her", Ace says hiding behind Collie. Daxel looked down at the girl and was shocked at her appearence, sitting down on the building as he looked at her smiling* Hmm, So be it. Since i wish not to get my hands dirty, Nirvana, deal with her. But do not kill her, i wish to make her a servent of mine Nivana jumped down from the building and stood right a good distance from collie. It was clear that she was a mixture between human and demon, but seemed to favor more of her human side, unlike her brother. Noden. She smiled and slowly said* Whenever you're ready. *She was in her fighting stance, ready to take Collie down. "Pffff...Ahahahaha...Hahahaha! You're too cute. Really! I'm not going to fight a slothy minion such as yourself.", Collie chuckled. "But I suppose. You're practically asking to die." Collie stated, "Go ahead! Just beg for it." She said laughing "Yeah beat her Ms.", Ace yells from the sidelines. "Then after can you buy me a sandwich cause I'm kinda hungry....but yeah beat her". Nirvana was amused at the comments Collie had for her, shaking her head as her eyes grew fierce* You're really going to regreat talking like that to me girl. i'll make you eat those words. *Her smile was fierce as she powered up, revealing how strong she truely was* Ace watched as the two women went at it. Their power levels were so high and intimidating, but no matter, because Ace didn't want to be useless in this situation. Ace continues to watch the others battle getting tempted to join in. "Man I want to join in, but I'll need someone to watch my back", Ace says. "Where's dad when you need him". Gogeta Jr. Landed in North City to the others aid says"Since i am new here i am gonna defeat some peoples is there anyone to fight me?" Sits down to rock Lamp would Suddenly dash in from the sky, and land, using her high speeds to do so, she'd look around, eyes blue, and probably see the others. Natch lands in North City and watch's the battle progress. "Hmph so these guys are the powers I felt all the way in other world", Natch says as he smirks,"They have no idea what they're about to be up against". However Natch's smile quickly fades as he seems Daxal. "Looks like they're going to really need my help", Natch says still eyeing Daxal. "I'll go in when needed". Sakemi would step back a few meters to natch and say "Ahh. You're here, We could use some help with these two human demons." and enters combat pose. "Yeah I can see these guys are causing trouble", Natch says. "Time to end this now", Natch says as he skyrockets into battle. Sakemi skyrockets into battle as well. (Great job everyone, you did great. Everyone who participation the battle, get a total of 8,750 XP) Sakemi says "Now that that's done, I wonder, Where do we find this 'Daxal', I feel much stronger as well." Sakemi powers down to his original size. Out of nowhere, a rather powerful beam came out of nowhere and struck Sakemi through the heart. As the smoke had cleared from where the shot came from, It was shown to be Daxal who had clearly shot Sakemi with no mercy at all. As he slowly came down, his power level was steadily increasing past it's original strength, as well as his aura getting bigger and lighting sparking around him like crazy. He seemed to have been mad, and didn't really care who he had hit* It takes a lot of work to find good servants these days, you know that? Now i gotta get two more up here. and if you hadn't disturbed my slumber, i might not have wanted to kill you. *He kept a straight face for a moment and then laughed* Who am i kidding, i would have killed you anyway. But you 3 *He pointed to Natch, Ultimate, and Collie* Are going to be my new servants, to replace for Nirvana and Nodlen. *He slowly landed on the ground, his power level having grown to unbelievable levels and his muscle mass nearly tripled Sakemi fell down, And spit out blood, he would have a quite angry face at the moment, he'd quickly regenerate it, even though he was really still spitting out some blood and get up. "You know, It takes more then a broken heart to kill a namekian." And then sakemi enters combat pose again, Apparently after the battle he had increased his powers quite a bit. Daxel pulled out his long, demon like sword, having it been longer then he was for that matter, and he was 6"6.* You're a fool little namekian. I saw a namekian just like you, but of course, he was dealt with as well *He slung his sword over his shoulder. He quickly launched himself forward and right at Sakemi and kill him with a simple swing. (The daxel battle is over. Ultimate, Collie, and Sakemi shall get 38334 xp each) Ali starts walking home from school when the battle had started. She was caught in the rubble of a collapsing building. When the fight ended, she emerged from the rubble unscathed. Confused of how she survived, she starts wondering if she is even human. During a run to the library, she bumps into a tall muscular man with black hair. Sakemi enters his normal pose after the battle "Well, That was quite the battle, i didn't even get to use my new moves." Ultimate stretched out and yawned a bit, calming down now that the fight was over.* You got that right. You really helped me out there, without you, i would have died. What's your name namekian? *Just then, Ultimate felt someone bump into him. Raising a eyebrow, he slowly turned his head to look down at the person. Little did he notice, his eyes were dark red and black, not to mention the flames of a city only showing the dakrness of his shadow.* "I am Sakemi, I know who natch is and after the battle now, i feel stronger, while helping you out as well, i figured how i could improve on my abilities as a super namek, as well as figure out two other moves" Sakemi says, He then turns to the one who bumped into ultimate. "You're not the only one. I feel a great deal stronger as well. And also, my name is Ultimate. Now if you'd excuse me, i gotta go and heal up." *Ultimate would say as he shot up in the air and headed for planet ultimate, going back there to heal himself. Kuraihana flew into the city, looking around for just a place to explore. "Ah, this place looks great!" She flew down, looking through North City. All of a sudden, a girl comes walking down a hill towards the city. She appears to have long, brown/blonde hair and wearing everyday, casual clothes. It was none other, than Collie. She sees the girl, Kuraihana, and tilts her head. "I sure haven't seen her before...hm.." she says to herself. She then walks over to her, and greets her "Hello, I'm Collie. I couldn't help but notice you, having such a dashing profile." she tells her with a smile. She waved hello to the blonde haired girl. "R-Really? Dashing? I'm dashing?" She smiled at the girl, as she looked at her and her casual clothes. "I'd assume you're from around here, correct? M-My name's Kuraihana. Pleasure to meet you." She smiles back at Collie. "Thank you for the compliment, by the way.." She thinks to herself. "Gosh.. So many nice people." She sticks her hands in her pockets, tippy-toeing for no reason as usual. "By far the most beautiful person I've seen in my life." she says to her. "Oh, nice to meet you then, Kuraihana." she says while smiling. "Actually, I look pretty normal but I haven't been seen like this for ages. I'm a warrior, though. High classed, too. Not to brag though, of course." she chuckled. "R-Really..? Thank you.." She replied. "Nice to meet you too, Collie." She said, smiling back at her. "I can see that you look pretty normal.. But I honestly would've never guessed you were a warrior.. No offense.. A high classed one as well, huh..? That's so cool, you know?" "Hey Collie! I see you've met Kuraihana!" A voice from above said as it approached the two females from the sky. It was ultimate. He had felt collie's and kuaihana's powerlevels close by and decided to follow it to them. When he finally landed on the ground, he looked at collie in shock* Wow! I can't say i've ever seen you like this Collie. It's certainly a first." "Aw thanks!" She says to Kuraihana. "Ultimate! Hi! Oh, yeah I guess I don't look too heroic in this, but it's not like I wanna stay in my armor all day." she tells the both of them. "So you know her too? Well that's great that she's getting to know some folks." She giggles a bit. "No proble--" "Oh, hey Ultimate!" She looks back at Collie. "Well, I like to wear my council dress. I just modified it , so I don't have to keep my battle suit on all the time.. But I do like it, it's a pretty black.. And yes, I'm starting to get to know people." ^^ "Yeah" ultimate would say, joining the conversation slightly "I was the first to discover her actually. She's not from earth. From sector x00001 i believe?" Ultimate only slightly remembered their conversation from before, even know it wasn't to long ago. "Sector x00001?" asked a voice behind them interested. "What's that?" Ultimate turned around in shock to see the Ice-jin behind them. It had been a few years since he had seen gianor or even a ice-jin for that matter. When he saw him, he only slightly trembed a bit, before snapping out of it and saying* Where this girl *points finger over Kuraihana* is from. You might you be? "Huh...first ice-jin I've ever seen in my life, in person, at least...interesting.." she says in awe. "I wonder if their blood tastes the same as human blood...hmm.." Collie thinks to herself. She says to Ultimate with a bit of a insulted remark on her face. "...It's #00000X. I doubt an Ice-Jin would know where Shinjin is anyway, considering how we're really not on the galactic map anyhow. "But nice to finally meet one." She extends her hand to the Ice-Jin. "My name's Kuraihana. 2nd Council Leader of Shinjin's finest academy.. And 5th best fighter on that planet." The Ice-Jin looks at them, before returning the handshake. "My name is Arcïco. I'm known for, well, I can't really remember, but from what I can remember of my past, I have a terrible cough and I was framed for a crime I know I didn't commit. Nice meeting you too, though. All of you." he says. "It's good to meet you as well. The name is Ultimate or Tre if you prefer. I'm a ultimate saiyan from the planet Grog in the north east galaxy. *He extented his long arm out to the arcico and then back after a while looking around. He had grown rather found of being around all the people "Oh, uh..I'm Collie, and I have no story whatsoever. But it's nice meeting you, too." Collie says to Arcïco. "Hmm...so he has amnesia...then it must taste good!" she thinks to herself. "So.. What brings an ice-jin here to Earth?" She tilted her head, a bit curious as to what he was doing on Earth, as most Ice-Jins were known for taking over.. Her purple hair glimmered a bit. "I mean, not to sound rude or anything.. But usually Ice-Jins are busy taking over other planets." She shrugged. Arcïco looked at her, before breaking out in a laugh. "I take that as a compliment. Most of my species are very rude indeed. I actually came here by accident. It's been some time, but I've adapted to this world's ways. Why I am here I don't know, but I just...want to have fun, if you can say that. But you must excuse me. I have to..run an errand. I'm sure we will meet again." he said, before leaping into the air, and was nowhere to be seen. Ultimate watched the ice-jin disappear into the air and tried to trace his powerlevel but couldn't. When he was sure the ice-jin was gone, he said* "I like that dude. he seems awesome." *Ultimate then looked in the direction away from them, smiling as he felt a familar powerlevel "He was pretty interesting alright." she agrees with Ultimate, looking into the distance. Ultimate looked over at collie and thought for a moment and a moment only. He walked over to collie and sounded oddly calm "Hey Collie. Could you follow me somewhere? I want to talk to you in private." "Oh, sure, why not." she says while walking and then started to fly over to the open wilderness. "H-Hey, wait for me, guys!" Kuraihana flew off in the direction that they were flying. After minutes of flying, she realized they flew farther than she could keep up, and just dropped back into the city. Reizou lays asleep on a lawn chair, in front of his shack in the mountains. StormMutantGod flies above the city and sees Kuraihana, he lands on a building and watches her. Kid Section Lamp, In her super form, Comes flying down and lands, she'd say "Now, Hello." as she licks the lolipop she is holding. Loke had been wallking around north city for hours before having felt a powerlevel that wasn't far off from his own. When he reached the powerlevel, he saw a majin girl who looked rather tall and also not like other people he had seen. He quickly made his way over to her and spoke with curiousity in his voice* Hello there miss. Who might you be? *Though 1/2 saiyan and 1/2 demon, he seemed to be going into more of a demonic state, looking more like a demon every now and again. Lamp simply says "Lamp" "That's a pretty interesting name. My name is Loke. what and who are you exactly" *He raised a eyebrow and wondered with curiousity, not knowing about majins at all. "Honestly i don't know what i am." She says. "Hey Loke, Hey Lamp", Ace says as he lands in North City. "Long time no see". Lamp says "Hello." Hey Ace. I see that you're alive again. *He smiled and realized that the halo is gone. then looked over at lamp and studyed her* uhhh...i think you're a.....dad told me about it them....OH YEAH, MAJINS. You're a majin! "Hmm.. Majin? Alrighty" Lamp suddenly flash a little bit and goes to her pure form, she would be at the same height, and her eyes were, red, she is a little bit more agressive but not evil to the same degree as kid buu in this form. "Soo.. Wanna go on an adventure?" Yeah sure. I've been wantingt o test out this left over strength of mine for a while now. Hey Ace, where is that girl you were with on planet namek?" *Loke seemed to still be taller then Lamp and muscular as well, even though his powerlevel wasn't as high as Ace's "You mean Miname" Ace says to Loke. "I haven't seen her since I left Namek, matter of fact I haven't seen her for weeks now", he says. "I wonder where she could be". "Well, that could be are adventure. Find out what happened to her," *Loke said proudly as he wondered where she could actually be himself Lamp would have the lowest Power level, But it was pretty high for someone with her skill, her speed and strength were somewhere in between the two. "I could use some experience, Well, It depends if we find something that might be needed to be taken care of, I don't know who this 'She' is but I'll just go with you two since i don't have anything better to do." "I say we go find her as soon as possible", Ace says. "So Namek anyone", he says as he grabs some keys out his pocket and Gianor's ship lands brutally broken. As soon as the ship lands, mostly all the parts of it fall off. "Hmph, well after surviving a Asteroid Field I would of expected it to break sooner or later", he says. "Well, I once trained in space for a couple of hours, so i can fly after it, i wonder.. Maybe we can get it to.. Uh.. Capsule Corp? Was it? and repair it." Lamp says, Lamp then says "I think i can fix the ship.." lamp throws her head tentacle forward, suddenly it flashes pink and surrounds the ship, after it was hit, smoke surrounds it and it's suddenly renewed and flyable. "Great job Lamp"! Ace yells after seeing Gianors newly fixed ship. "On aboard the Kid express", he says walking aboard the ship. Lamp walks into the ship and awaits loke. After awhile Ace gets a little bored. "You guys can go ahead, I'm going to try and train a little or maybe even battle someone stronger than me", Ace says. "I want to try to become stronger, see you guys later", Ace says as he flies through the sky. Loke watched Ace leave and listened to what he said, then got a idea.* "He has a point. Maybe i should train to." *He turned to Lamp, the fire in his eyes only meaning one thing* You wanna fight lamp? "Just don't go too hard on me." Lamp says, as she agrees. "You got it. Follow me" Without another word, he jumped into the air and took off flying, going to a fighting location somewhere Lamp did the same. A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, with large carvings on it's face that reads "The beauty of theater, the art of dance, with nine in count." An ordinary day Natch would land in North City taking a stroll to cure his boredom. "*sigh*, I guess it's sad when you wish someone would try to destroy the world", Natch says. "Man, I'm bored". Reizou is out buying some groceries when he spots Natch, and crosses the street to meet him. "Hello Natch. No hard feelings about WMAT?" He says extending his hand to him. Natch would look at Reizou's hand for a bit, but would then shake it. "Of course not", he replies. "You were the better man". "So Reizou what are you doing nowadays?", he ask. "I just got home, I was studying with some monks on Namek, and I don't have anything in the fridge." He gestured to his bags of groceries, "What about you?" "Pfft, nothing", Natch says. "I was just flying around to get out the house for a bit", he exclaims and stretches a bit. "I always see you out here by yourself". "You ever get lonely?" Reizou stares off for a second, then tries to change the subject, "Where do you live?" Natch raises his eyebrow, seeing that Reizou has changed the subject, but decides to go along with it. "I have a house on the Grassy Plains", Natch responds. "Oh, how's the family?" Reizou asks. "They're doing great", Natch responds. "How is yours?", Natch ask, getting back to the question at hand. Reizou's face articulates unamusement. "Oh, you know... Dead..." he says, turning away from Natch, and slowly walking off, expecting Natch to follow him, and in a way hoping for it too. He did get lonely sometimes. Natch understood how Reizou felt in his early days, so he decides to follow Reizou. "Sorry I didn't know", he says walking alongside Reizou. "Maybe we can do something to cheer you up", he says. "What do you have in mind?" He asked, barely looking over at him. "Well, there is a bar a few blocks from here", Natch says. "It could cheer you up", Natch smiles as he walks to the bar. Reizou sighs, then follows Natch. The two warriors then reach the bar and walk inside. "Two drinks please", Natch says as he sits at the bar, telling the bartender. "This should cheer you up", he says. "I'll have a Scotch." Reizou said holding out his hand. "It's been so quiet for so long..." Reizou says vaguely, sitting down at the bar. "What do you mean?", Natch ask as he takes a sip of his drink. "And if you don't mind me asking,how did your family die?" Reizou sips his Scotch slowly. "I mean nothing has happened in so long... No cosmic threats, no impending doom, nothing.. It's strange." "Well I'm not really complaining for a threat to destroy the world, but I do want to do something interesting". Natch would then finish his drink and wipe his mouth with his jacket sleeve. "I feel some strong powers over by Satan City, so I'm gonna go check it out". "You are more than welcome to follow". Danny flies across the land scape looking to create some Mayhem some where ."Man I'm bored." He says before spotting Reizou's powerlevel."HOLY CRAP!" He says flying towards the Powerlevel. Reizou is asleep on a lawn chair outside his makeshift shack in the mountains, a small crater made when his space pod crashed down on Earth still lies next to it. Danny lands on the ground next to Reizou and his lawn chair, awaiting him to wake up. Reizou wakes up and slowly looks over, "Hello, there." he says nonchalantly. Danny smiles, looking up to the sky."Yo." He says floating off the ground."You are pretty strong." "Yep, I guess so." Reizou says as he stands up and starts stretching. "What brings you over here?" "Boredom. Just looking for something to do." He says also standing up."I'm Danny by the way." He says to him extending a hand to shake. Reizou shakes his hand. "I'm Reizou. Nice to meet you." Danny smiles."You are really strong by the way. Maybe you could train me sometime?" He says. Even though he doesn't like the idea of being a student to some one else and following rules(since he's the more rebel type) he does acknowledge that Reizou is SUPER strong, way beyond his level. "I'd be happy to." Reizou says with a little bit of a smile. Danny grins."Hey how about you punch me or something? Like a demonstration of some sorts of power.Or like one of your transformations." He asks sitting down on a rock. "Here's something I just figured out how to do." Reizou says bracing himself, then suddenly all the colors invert, background noise is in reversed, and everything feels wrong. Whatever's happening, it's powerful. Danny walks around."Woaahhh COOL!" He says before creating a ki blast and seeing that it is unusually a different color than what it usually is.This is awesome. "Try transforming." Reizou smiles. He nods and does what Reizou says and transforms into Super Saiyan. Danny feels slower and weaker then he did before the transformation. Whew... Long dayCategory:Earth RP Areas Gen flew into North city and remembered toe sights and the normal hustle and bustle of the place he had grown up near when he was still Takumi. It was... Nostalgic to say the least. He then began to sense a familiar power level. Tsuyoshi lands as he says to Gen in a bit saddening voice "Well, this time you were in lead but don't forget that this rivalry isn't over yet" he says brofisting Gen as he Suddenly feels a familiar powerlevel "Gen, did you feel that? it seems Nostalgic and familiar...." Gen brofisted back and then tuned into the other nearby power level before his own began to spike and his hair stood on edge "It's him... That guy... He is here..." That is all Gen muttered as his power level rose sharply and ripples in the air began to rush at ground level causing the ground to shake as well because of his flustered state. But he began to cool off so as not to destroy his environment. Trogeveta finally appears "Its been a long time, Tsuyoshi."he would say with evil smirk. Tsuyoshi turns arounds seeing Trogeveta his eye color turned red his eye took a new design shape which generally possess patterns centrifugally aligned along their pupils. His own spreads and converges along the edges of the irides, resulting in three intersecting ellipses that resemble an atom model. He then heads towards Trogeveta to kill him.... Gen grabs Tsuyoshi by the arm as his own eyes change red as well, witht he patterns inverse of Tsuyoshi's and the lines being black and circular with 3 lines stretching out from them. "He's mine, I have unfinished business with him so if you've got beef get in line. I'm not missing this opportunity" Gen grins as he looks towards Trogeveta's direction. Tsuyoshi speeds infront of Gen and stops Gen and says in a little bit frustrated voice "AND JUST WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM ''AND ME!? JUST WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PAST!? DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ''HIM AND ME!? I WON'T LET THIS OPPORTUNITY GO AWAY JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR BUSINESSES WITH HIM" He would then say in a rather calm voice "I must avenge my Mother, Father, Family, My Clan and my Friends he killed them all in the past.... Gen, Open your ears and listen up i'm only going to say this once, Don't get in my way i don't want to fight you because of him". "What do you mean killed your clan? Tsuyoshi if you know something spill, I need to know what happened to them. They aren't just your family, they were mine. A long time ago my body wasn't always this, mixture of things I use to be two separate people. Takumi and another guy named Yuji, Naosho. Apparently I was captured, tortured and turned into this robotic form. My eyes and abilities were preserved but my life was different, I was too strong and deactivated and I never saw my family again, my mother, father or my younger brother. So if you know what happened to our clan, you had better tell me right now what this fool has done." He said in a stern and serious voice, his demeanor changed as well. Tsuyoshi was rather shocked by discovering this news that Gen was one of his clan he then says with a smile on his face "I always thought something familiar in you, so we both are somehow same"."Well, since you're one of us I'll tell you... Since 20 years from now when i was young Trogeveta was a policemen in the small village we lived in. Tsuyoshi was only 5 when his clan was massacred by Trogeveta who warned him never to return to the village and told me that "my life was meaningless and so unworthy of being taken from him." and so i swore revenge on Trogeveta which Trogeveta disbelieved as he simply brushed me to the side and that is why i had always trained so hard with you in the past and why i pushed myself so hard, for a moment to be able to face Trogeveta like in this moment and to crush him, I lived all my life for this moment" "So that is what this is all about... Well, I was holding a grudge from a part of me that is unrelated to us now. Do what needs doing, and kill this betrayer like the scum that he is." Gen smirked slightly and looked at Trogeveta out of the corner of his eye. Tsuyoshi says to Gen "I'll get the job done, i've lived my whole life for this exact moment this is my purpose of living" Trogeveta says "So, this Brat goes first, how gracious of you... Are you still going to attack so recklessly as you did last time?" Tsuyoshi says "It seems that infront of you i can become emontionless, heartless" Trogeveta says "What do you see... with ''that eye ''of yours?" Tsuyoshi says "What do i see huh? With these eyes of mine there's one thing i can see clearly... Trogeveta, I see your DEATH" Trogeveta said "My death huh? well then... Try and make it happen" a smirk appears on Tsuyoshi's face (The battle Begins) Trogeveta rushed towards Tsuyoshi and punched him in the stomach before headbutting him back and changing his eyes to those slightly similar to Gen's and Tsuyoshi's. "Oh, you haven't grown a bit have you? You're only taller!" he mocks as he attempts to punch Tsuyoshi in the face. Tsuyoshi counters Trogeveta's punch with a Lightning Cutter and thrust it into Trogeveta's stomach "You're underestimating me i've hated you detested you just like you said and its the moment I shall avenge my chan" he would say as he unsheathes his sword and shashes trogeveta 10 times followed by 7 Darkness Flames. Trogeveta barely managed to block a few of the Darkness Flames but then he jumped back and ate a few senzu beans to recover his health. "Hmm, maybe you are a bit stronger than you were... But I can no longer allow you to live, be happy that you are now worth killing!" He appears above the city at great speed and summons a very large spirit bomb from the energy he had been slowly gathering and he immediately threw it down on Tsuyoshi. The bomb was 3x the size of the one used to kill Kid Buu back in the Buu saga. "Thats if i let you live, Trogeveta! I see your death" he would say as he Activates Tempestous Spirit of Valour as a Demon appears Blasting spirit bomb away "You don't know who i really am right now" he would say as he activates Cursed Seal of Heaven level 3 as he starts transforming into a more demonic figure "Now it is your death" he would say as he fires 3 Darkness Flames, which managed to hit their target. He then Charges a Lightning Cutter Enfused with Sword "This is where you die!" he sas as he fires lightning cutter, Breaking Trogeveta's ribs. Trogveta screams out in pain and is helpless to defend himself. He is stuck there being pounded on by Tsuyoshi's relentless attack and worse still he was stunned is constantly being electrocuted by the Lightning Cutter. Gen only watched with his eyes slightly widened at what his friend was doing, he began to wonder if Tsuyoshi had let him win. "It seems that in front of you i can be emontionless" He says is he uses his Legendary Possession on Trogeveta making him sees Illusion of himself being cutted in pieces several times, a illusion world which 1 day=1 second of real world. After it he kills trogeveta with a spirit bomb but suddenly, blood starts coming out from Tsuyoshi's mouth as he powers down into base form ubt blood didn't stop making Tsuyoshi fall in the ground leaving him unconcious (Due to over-using Tempestous God of Valour, Legendary Possession and Cursed Seal of Heaven). Gen's eyes widened and he quickly rushed to grab Tsuyoshi and threw him over his shoulder before heading to a space ship and taking him to planet Chasity's healing chambers for him to recover. But before he left, he took Trogeveta's eyes so as to implant them into Tsuyoshi and prevent him from being over exerted again. Freelance AssassinCategory:Earth Damouran entered the city and flew over the streets, searching for his assassination target. "Where could he be..." Android 47 was passing through the city when he spotted Damouran. 47 decided to follow him on foot to see what he was up to. Damouran landed down onto the streets when he spotted his target. The man looked back as he saw Damouran marching straight towards him. "Whuh, what do you want?!" The man yelled. Damouran smiled emotionlessly. "Your life." Damouran raised his hand and blasted a hole into the man's chest with an energy wave. People all over the streets screamed in fear and scrambled to safety as Damouran lifted the corpse over his shoulder. Android 47 stood still among the panicing crowd and stepped forward. He looked at Damouran with cold, emotionless eyes. "You. Why did you eliminate this man?" Damouran looked over at 47 and smirked. "Someone wanted him dead, so I killed him. Now get out of my way or I'll kill you next." Android 47 narrowed his eyes at Damouran. "I find it amusing that you think that you can kill me." Damouran broke into laughter. "Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me? This is my last warning. Step aside." 47 smirked as he stood completely still. "If you think that you can last a minute against me on the battlefield, follow me and I'll show you just how much of a fool you are." Damouran grinded his teeth in anger and frusteration. "Very well. I'll kill you quickly." Starr, the Force from the Future Starr enters North City with a frown on his face."Hmm...Hope said he would be here....the liar..." Starr says with sadness."Now I'm alone...But I have to keep on moving...I have to find Aaron..." Starr feels something near him...its a high power level."Eep!" Starr hides behind a dumpster whilst the power approaches. Tsuyoshi was walking in the city for absolutely no reason as he walks passes Starr, he eventually senses Starr hiding behind a dumpster but acts like he don't know anything and keeps moving like he is waiting for Starr to make a move. Category:Locations